I've Got You
by ImNotAPsychopath
Summary: Peter has a rough day. Wade has his back. Written with an ex-boyfriend of mine.


Peter Parker gave a soft groan as he recognized the familiar figure of his boyfriend outside the school. ' _I told him not to come here!'_ He thought to himself.

Wade waved over enthusiastically. "Hey there, arachno-stud!"

"Wade, I told you not to come to my school!" Peter hissed.

"But I thought you may be hungry! So . . . here!" He held out a box of assorted insects. Peter stared at the box before walking away, pretending he didn't know the man. "Uh-oh. My common sense is tingling. I messed up, huh?" Wade chased after the other.

Peter snorted. "I'd say you did."

"C'mon, brainiac! I'm sorry! I was just excited to see you." Wade gave his signature puppy dog eyes.

Peter stared at the merc with narrowed eyes for a moment before sighing heavily. "Fine." He muttered.

"Yay! I knew you'd understand!" Wade clung to Peter, one leg wrapped around Peter's waist while he rubbed his cheek against Peter's.

Peter pushed him off. "Can't you wait until we're at your place before you start doing that?!"

Wade grinned widely. "Oh? Are you gonna use those big bad webs to tie me up?" Wade started doing the Spiderman pose while making a 'thwip' noise with each pose.

Peter glared at him before shooting some web over his mouth. "Ass." He muttered.

Wade scratched at the web, only getting enough off to talk. "Meanie." He mumbled, hanging his head in sorrow.

"You asked for it." Peter huffed before yanking off a few strands.

"You know this is how I show my love." Wade sighed.

"I know. Doesn't make it any less obnoxious." Peter huffed as he gently took off the rest of the web.

Wade brushed past the 'obnoxious' part as if it was never spoken. "I'm hungry! What's for dinner? Oh look, a speech bubble!" He started gnawing on the words that had just came out of his mouth.

"Wade!" Peter snapped.

Wade sat like an obedient puppy. "Bark!" Peter facepalmed and Wade chuckled, obviously content with making his lover exasperated.

"I hate you sometimes." Peter muttered.

"Love you too." Wade chuckled. Peter gave a huff before storming into Wade's apartment when they finally arrived. Wade waited outside the door for a moment, then burst in suddenly. "Honey, I'm home!" He exclaimed and Peter rolled his eyes, going straight to the bedroom to lie down, his head throbbing with a migraine. "You want some tea, my little spidey?"

"No." Peter sighed and shut the bedroom door after himself. Wade slipped an envelope under the door with a picture depicting a spider devouring a fly with a caption that read, 'Still angry?' Peter, however, didn't reply as he was sleeping heavily, shivering slightly from nightmares. Wade opened the door and cuddled next to his better half, trying to comfort him, and once Peter felt Wade lay closer, the hero relaxed, both of them falling into a deep, peaceful sleep.

~Spideypool~

The dawn breaks and Wade awakens before his lover, feeling guilty for the previous day. He decides to make Peter some pancakes. When Wade shifted, Peter hummed in his sleep and cuddled closer to the merc, clutching his uniform tightly. Wade snapped off his clothes and placed a blow-up Deadpool in it, sneaking off to the kitchen and starting to make the pancakes in nothing but an apron. Peter gave a soft hum and cuddled closer to the doll, at first unknowing it was a doll, only to shiver again then whimper, subconsciously rejecting the door. Wade was in the kitchen, singing as he prepared the batter. "No one's in the kitchen with Wilson. No one's in the kitchen I know-ow-ow-ow." In the bedroom, Peter shivered and twitched in the bed, small whines and whimpers escaping from him before he jerked awake with a scream. Wade ran into the room, still clad in just an apron, but also wielding a nine millimeter pistol he pulled from god knows where. "What's wrong?" Peter's eyes were wide with the lingering fear from the nightmare before jumping into Wade's arms, shivering as tears pricked his eyes. "I got you." Wade said, holding Peter tight. " . . . The pancakes!" He sprang into the kitchen, not realizing he was still embracing Peter, who was quiet as Wade panicked around the pancakes, merely watching him. Wade held up a plate of burnt pancakes, tears pouring down his face. "I was trying to surprise you . . ." He wiped away his tears and was immediately back to his normal self. "You okay, stud?"

Peter gave a weak smile and kissed Wade's cheek in thanks for the pancakes. "I'm fine."

"Don't give me that. Tell your merc what's wrong." A desk appeared with a nameplate that read ' _Wade Wilson Ph.D._ '.

Peter rolled his eyes softly. "I'm fine, Wade. Really. It was just a nightmare."

Wade, now smoking a pipe, analyzed this. "Dreams are but a window to another world. What did you see in this window?"

Peter yawned. "Can we not do this and just go relax together on the couch instead?" Unsatisfied with no information, Wade still agreed. Peter gave his boyfriend a grateful smile before sitting on the couch and Wade sat on the couch with him, laying his head in Peter's lap. The hero gave a soft hum. "Love you, Wade." He murmured quietly.

"Love you . . ." Wade crashed and Peter chuckled before doing the same.


End file.
